


Beautiful Stranger

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [16]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Your fiancé Richie gets drunk and tries to hit on you.
Relationships: Richie Sambora/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Beautiful Stranger

The amount of drinks Richie has had this evening is almost concerning, but a drunk Richie is often very entertaining because he acts like a child. Suddenly, you notice him plopping down on the seat next to you and wrapping an arm around your waist. "Hello, gorgeous! I'm Richie."

_ He's introducing himself to you, this is going to be fun. _

"Hi, I'm (y/n)," you reply, playing along.

"You're beautiful," he says and pushes a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself, Richie."

He smiles widely and grabs your hands, walking backwards to the dancefloor. "Dance with me, please!"

The two of you dance for a few songs and he spins you around every now and then, beaming. It's a little embarrassing but incredibly adorable, even though the people who know you are confused why he's hitting on you. "Do I get a kiss?" he asks, pouting slightly.

Laughing, you shake your head and cup his cheeks, leaning forward to press your lips against his. When you pull away, his eyes are wide and he goes down on one knee, clasping your hand. "(Y/n)... marry me!"

You giggle and point at the ring on your left ring finger, which he gave you himself. "Sorry, I'm already engaged."

Richie's face falls and just when you're about to ask if he's okay, he starts crying. "Rich- Rich, I'm engaged to  _ you _ ."

Sniffling, he wipes his tears away and looks up at you. "Can I take you home at least?"

"Yes," you sigh and pull him up.

He keeps babbling on your way home and when you reach your apartment, he stops in the hallway. "I should probably go home myself, then…"

"Baby, you are at home," you laugh, rolling your eyes as you lead him into the living room.


End file.
